What Goes Around, Comes Around
by MovieLvR4Lyfe
Summary: "Jonathon Knoll has always had a strange fascination with death, but when his murder angers Jack, Jonathon is forced to run for his life. But what he didn't know was that he was running in the wrong direction."
1. The Murder

A/N: ok listen! I don't own PotC! Enough said! Anyways, this is my first fan fic so let's see what you think! Thanks to Cristina, Nicholas, and Melissa for editing, inputting, and helping my story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------   
  
Nonchalantly, I walked down the street. I hadn't planned it, I didn't know who or where or how. He walked by me, and I knew. I knew that it was he; he was the one. I took out my knife and waited till he passed. He was taller, it didn't matter though; that would not help him. As he walked by I reached up, and rapidly slit his throat. I kept walking, although I knew people were watching. I just couldn't help myself. It's fascinating to watch people die; to wonder what makes them die. I had nothing against that person. It just seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
I decided to hide out in a bar. There were so many drunken men in there that I thought that it would not be such a bad place to hide. I spotted a man, pirate by the looks of him, talking to another man. I decide to eavesdrop, but I only caught pieces of their conversation.  
  
"---Ye know Will, that kid that killed that man in the street today---they be look'n for 'im. They be say'n that he probably be work'n for pirates."   
  
"Jack, you can't believe everything you here now, can you---what do you say we track down this boy and see what he's up to?"  
  
"Aye, but ye don't have that much time now. Not with Elizabeth and all. I suggest ye leave the catchin to me. I'll be lettin ya know if I spot anything."  
  
I had heard enough. I knew that Port Royal wasn't safe anymore. All I knew was that I had to get out of Port Royal, and whatever I do, I must not let the men called Jack and Will find me.  
  
I decided to find someone to take me as far away as possible from Port Royal. I went to the docks and found a ship. I wasn't sure what it was called because it was very shadowy and murky that night. I climbed aboard after I was sure that no one was there. I concealed my weapon in my coat and went to sleep in the nearest room I could find.   
  
When I woke up, I cautiously peeked out of the door. It was around dawn and it was very misty out, so that it was very difficult to see. I cautiously stepped out of the room. I put my hand on my knife, when a man grabbed me from behind with an eye patch over his left eye.  
  
"A stowaway." he said eyeing me with his right eye. He picked me up and took me to a room, which I took to be the captain's quarters. I also took it that he was the captain. "What ye be doin on my boat boy?" He said eyeing me suspiciously. I knew that I had to make up something quick, so that he wouldn't kill me. I still had my hand on my knife, but I knew that I wasn't quick enough to lunge.   
  
"I want to become a pirate." I came up with quickly. The Captain rubbed his chin as though he was looking me over. After a long pause he finally talked.  
  
"Ye be just a boy, fifteen by the looks of ye. What be yer name boy?" the captain asked still eyeing me.  
  
"Jonathan Knoll." I said quite uneasily.   
  
"Well Mr. Knoll, welcome to the Scavenger." He said while getting up from his chair. "I be Captain Pierce." With that he walked out of the room and on the deck. 


	2. It be Gibbs

I followed the Captain outside and to a room that had one small hammock.  
  
"Ye'll be in this room." With that he closed the door and left me inside. I took off my coat and knife and hid them in the corner of the room, lay in my hammock, and went to sleep. When I woke, I walked out onto the deck. I saw about five other pirates raising the sails, swabbing the deck, and keeping busy. A pirate slapped me on the back and said, "Ye must be Jonathan. Ye be helping us keep the ship in order. Every day ye'll report to that pirate over there in the crow's nest, his name be, Giles. He'll be telling you what to do." As I was walking over to Giles I overheard the captain talking to the first mate, Angus.  
  
"That boy's dangerous. I saw him kill someone in town," Angus said casually as if bringing up something of no importance "It was Gibbs."   
  
  
  
"We can use the boy, Angus." The captain said quietly.   
  
"Ye think we can use him to get it from Jack?" Angus asked.  
  
"Aye," said Pierce. "Gibbs was very close to Jack Sparrow. Jack will be looking for revenge. We will use the boy as a bargain, savvy?" He touched his patched eye as if there was something under it.  
  
"Savvy." Angus replied. I was stunned for a second and forgot where I was supposed to be going. I climbed up the mast up to the crow's nest and came face to face with the pirate named Giles.   
  
"They told me that I was to report to you." I said nervously.   
  
"Aye. Ye'll be workin with me on trimming the sails and navigating once we start sailing away from Port Royal. We'll be staying in Port Royal for another day or so." Giles said.   
  
Giles made me do everything that the crew didn't want to. He made me work the sails, which eventually gave my hands a lot of blisters, and I was barely able to hold anything. I also had to clean the boat, so it was spotless before bed or mealtime. By the end of the day I was exhausted and dropped into my hammock. I was too tired to even eat. 


	3. Another side of Jack

Jack was walking down the street from the blacksmith shop towards the Pearl. He boarded the ship and called for Gibbs. After about a ten-minute wait with no answer, he called for Anna Maria.  
  
"Where be Gibbs?" Jack asked while sharpening his knife.  
  
"Never came back on the ship." She said rather quietly.  
  
"The 'ole man's probably drunk as can be." Jack said.  
  
"Captain," Anna said comfortingly, "Gibbs never came back last night, because Gibbs is dead."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack said, turning towards Anna as white as a ghost.   
  
"I saw it. The person, who was killed in town, that was Gibbs. He collapsed in the street after that boy stabbed him to death." She said starting to cry a little, but not so much that Jack could tell.  
  
"You can go now Anna." He said while looking at his knife. After Anna closed the door to Jack's quarters, Jack took out his knife and threw it across the room. He turned over the table, shattering his bottle of rum. In his rage, he destroyed the table, chairs and mirror. But none of it mattered.  
  
He came out of the room and walked down the plank towards the blacksmith shop. Not to his surprise, when he opened the door, there was Will practicing with a sword. Jack unsheathed his and approached Will, backing him up against the wall.  
  
"What's going on Jack?" Will asked while looking at the sword under his chin.   
  
"Gibbs is dead." Jack said, "I want revenge." Will had never heard this tone of voice with Jack. It dripped with malice and hate. It seemed as if the devil himself was residing in Jack's body.  
  
"Calm down Jack," Will said, picking his words carefully, "before you chop off my head." Jack sheathed his sword.  
  
"I'm going after that boy, Will." Jack said, with a wicked look in his eye. "I'm going to make him pay for what he's done." With that he turned around and toward the door.  
  
After a few moments of thinking, Will decided to follow.  
  
"You can't go alone Jack. Let me take the place of Gibbs for the time being." He said trying to think up something as to not let Jack do anything that he would regret.   
  
"You will never be able to take the place of Gibbs." Jack said turning on Will with an evil look on his face.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Jack." Will said. Jack smirked, turned and started for the exit; Will cut him off. "Listen to me Jack." Will said with a pleading note in his voice.  
  
"Gibbs was closer to me than you'll ever be." Jack snarled in a quiet voice. With those words he stalked out of the shop and slammed the door leaving Will dumfounded and offended. After a couple of seconds of quick thinking, Will made up his mind. He followed Jack to the ship, and hid in the galley. When Jack was ready to sail, Will would be too. 


	4. The Bargain

A/N: This is kind of a short chapter, but it's good and important! So read up! ~~~~~~~~~~  
I was in the hands of Jack Sparrow.  
  
"You will be experiencing the same fate as Gibbs." He said pulling out his sword.  
  
"That's not fair!" I shouted trying to get away from the grasp that he had on me.  
  
"I'm a pirate mate, we don't do fair." He said with a malevolent smile on his face. He held the sword up under my chin. The man named Will came in.  
  
"Jack you can't do this. He's just a boy." Will pleaded.  
  
"You best be staying out of this Will." Jack said pointing his sword at Will, "I know what I'm doing." Will disappeared. It was just me and Jack. "You killed the best mate I ever had, boy. Now you know that." Jack plunged the sword into my heart. I woke up with a start.  
  
"Time to go, boy." Pierce said, his lips curling into an evil grin. Angus, who was standing behind him, grabbed me by the neck and hauled me to my feet.  
  
We walked down the plank towards The Faithful Bride. We walked in and Pierce ordered a bottle of rum and sat with his feet propped up on a table. After about a fifteen minute wait a man came in to the Faithful Bride. It was the same man that was in the bar a couple of days ago; it was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Glad you could make it Jack." Pierce said eyeing him. "Here, have a glass o' rum." He said pouring him some.  
  
"What be this arrangement that you thought I'd be so interested in hearing, Pierce?" Jack said cutting right to the chase.  
  
"I have someone that you might be interested in seeing." Pierce said casually. "The boy that killed Gibbs, ye still be look'n for 'im right?"  
  
"That be no concern of yer's Pierce." Jack said roughly.  
  
"Aye. I think it be." Pierce said signaling to Angus to bring me over. "I have a proposition for ye, Jack." Pierce started, "You give me the coordinates to Saldana's treasure, which ye stole from me, and I'll give you the boy, savvy?" Pierce said using a persuading tone in his voice.  
  
Jack stroked his chin and after a long pause finally said, "Savvy." Jack pulled out of his pocket a long pocket watch. When Pierce opened it, the watch glowed the exact coordinates of Saldana's treasure.  
  
"Angus, give the boy to Jack." Pierce directed.  
  
"Aye, sir." Angus threw the boy to Jack and the two pirates left.  
  
"You will never be guessing what I got in store for you boy." Jack said an evil grin forming on his face. 


	5. Friendly Fight

When Jack and I got to the Pearl, there was Will waiting in front of Jack's door.  
  
"What the hell are ye doin on me ship?" Jack cried.  
  
"Nice to see you too Jack." Will said sarcastically. "Who's this?" Will asked pointing to me.  
  
"That'll be none of yer business." Jack said.  
  
"Is that the boy that killed Gibbs?" Will knew that it was stupid to bring up Gibbs after the incident yesterday. Jack spun on his heel so he was looking at Will again.  
  
"As a matter 'o fact, it is." Jack said. Will grabbed Jack by the shoulder as he was about to turn back around. Jack still had me by the arm.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with him?" Will asked interested.  
  
"Ye'll find out soon enough." Jack said smiling a devious smile at me.  
  
I gulped. Jack dragged me into his quarters, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He sat me down on a chair. "What's yer name boy?" Jack asked me.  
  
"Jonathan Knoll," I finally chocked out of me.  
  
"What did ye think ye we're doin, boy, when you killed my pal Gibbs?" Jack asked.  
  
"I-I don't-I didn't mean-" I was stalling, while wondering whether I should tell Jack what the reason was or not. Jack grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and leaned in close to me.  
  
"Tell me now, boy, or ye'll regret that you ever met Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack threatened.  
  
"It's something that doesn't even have to do with Gibbs," I said quickly.  
  
"You'll call me Captain Jack. Who does it have to do with then?" Jack asked still having hold of me. "Answer me, boy!" Jack's tone of voice was angry.  
  
At that moment Will came bursting into the room.  
  
"Jack, let the boy go." Will said coming and taking Jack's hands off my shoulders.  
  
"This won't be concerning you Will." Jack said in his natural tone of voice.  
  
"Yes it does." Will said. I pretty much stayed quiet.  
  
"And how be that?" Jack averted his attention to Will.  
  
"You know Jack; you have no reason to be getting mad at me!" Will said angrily.  
  
"It's none of yer concern who I get mad at!" Jack said pulling his sword out and pointing it at Will. Will unsheathed his sword pointing it inches from Jack's face. "So this is how it is." Jack started, "Fine, I'll make ye a deal. If I win, ye leave what I do to the boy up to me and you leave my ship."  
  
"And if I win, I get to sail along with you so I can make sure you don't harm the boy," Will said.  
  
"Savvy." Jack said.  
  
Jack lunged at Will, but Will was ready for him. He dodged Jack's blow and came back at Jack with a blow across the head taking off his hat. They moved still fighting out of the room onto the deck. Now, the whole crew was watching and placing bets on who would win. I had also joined the crew to watch the action. Jack stabbed to the side of Will. Will wasn't ready for this attack and suffered a blow to the side. Will immediately grabbed his side with one hand and kept on fighting with the other.  
  
"Come on boy," Jack said still fighting off Will's blows, "Your hit and can't stand a chance with me." Jack smiled and kicked Will from behind and Will fell. Will was a quick thinker and kicked Jack's legs from under him. They both laid sprawled on the floor, Will still clutching his side. There was so much blood that Will was turning a ghostly pale. The crew was confused about whom to collect money from. Jack got up and helped Will stand.  
  
"Stalemate." Jack said walking towards his cabin leaving Will bleeding all over the place. I decided not to follow Jack. If he wanted me to come with him, he would signal to me. When I turned back to face the crew they had already gone back to work.  
  
"Jack," Will called. Jack turned around just as Will fainted. 


	6. Unexpected News

A/N: Ok people! I know that Jack was kinda not really in character on that last chapter! But..if I had lost as good a friend as Gibbs was to Jack than I would be made at everyone too! But I PROMISE that Jack is getting over that in this next chapter! So PLEASE keep reading!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack picked up Will and walked off the boat towards Will's house.  
  
"Anna Maria," Jack called back, "Make sure ye watch the boy."  
  
"Aye, sir." Anna Maria answered.  
  
Jack was feeling guilty about all of this; about Will, Gibbs, and his unusual temper. Jack couldn't tell Will what was really going on and why he was so mad that Gibbs died. Jack had not been himself lately and everyone could tell.  
  
Jack reached the door and knocked on it. Elizabeth answered with her hands over her mouth and she was shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Calm down, luv." Jack said. "He'll be alright." Jack walked past Elizabeth and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He put Will on the bed.  
  
"Now Elizabeth, ye'll need to bandage up that cut before he bleeds anymore. Then when he comes too, tell him to come to meet me on me ship." Jack directed Elizabeth. Jack turned on his heel to make towards the door.  
  
"Hold on there, Sparrow." Elizabeth said. Jack turned back around so he was facing Elizabeth. "Stay here. When he comes to, you can tell him yourself." Elizabeth said smiling a little. Jack sighed and sat down on the chair.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack was sleeping on the chair and Elizabeth was sleeping next to Will. When Will woke up, he remembered what had happened. He got out of the bed, and walked over to Jack. Jack stirred and finally opened his eyes.  
  
"I think I got something that ye need to hear." Jack said standing up and walking downstairs to the dining room; Will followed. Jack and Will sat down opposite each other. There was an awkward silence before Jack finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will." Jack said softly.  
  
"I understand what your going through Jack." Will said.  
  
"No. I'm not sure you do." Jack said. "You're not the only person who's lost someone close to you, Jack." Will said.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about here Will." Jack said raising his voice just a little bit so as to make Will understand that this was hard to say. "There is something I haven't told ye." Jack said slowly.  
  
"What haven't you told me?" Will asked. Jack couldn't answer right away. He didn't know how to put it.  
  
"I-I," Jack stuttered, "I'm not really sure how to put this, Will." Jack said finally.  
  
"Jack, anything you tell me I'll understand." Will said comfortingly.  
  
"No. I don't think you will." Jack said.  
  
"Did you steal something? That's not news to me." Will said smiling, but Jack didn't smile. "Did you do something that got you into trouble? That doesn't surprise me either?" Will said still trying to get a rise out of Jack, but it seemed impossible. Jack had had enough. Jack put his hands on his head and rubbed his temples before he finally spoke. Will kept asking if he did all this tuff and that it wasn't news to him. Finally Will broke in.  
  
"Damn you Will!" Jack yelled standing up from his chair. "I'm dying!" 


	7. An After Curse

A/N: Ok guys! I changed the last line of the chapter before this one, so make sure that you go back and see what it says now! As you can probably tell, I have no clue where this is going! I just thought that Jack should be dying! But don't worry! I know how he's dying and junk like that, so without further a do I give you the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will sat there silently with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will asked. Jack just sat there not paying any attention to Will. Elizabeth walked down into the dining room rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Elizabeth said looking back and forth between Jack and Will.  
  
"Well, I best be goin'." Jack said. Jack ignored the fact he had just told Will. Will sat there holding his bandaged side. "If ye are wonderin' what's goin on, come to the ship tomorrow. I'll give ye the answers." By now Elizabeth had come down and had joined them at the table looking at the confused Will and standing Jack. "Elizabeth." Jack nodded acknowledging her. Elizabeth nodded back. Jack turned on his heel, opened the door, and stepped outside into the cool air, still leaving Will speechless, towards the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack was greeted by Anna Maria and me.  
  
"Give the boy some food and a bed. I'll be in me chambers if ye need me." Jack directed to her as if nothing had just happened at Will's house.  
  
A confused Anna Maria ushered me down into the galley and fed me some bread and what looked like used to be stew. I choked it down and Anna took me back up to the deck. She pointed me towards a room that was about as big as an oversized closet. I thanked Anna Maria, walked inside, and shut the door.  
  
Inside the room were one hammock and a table. I walked over to the hammock and lied down. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day; and I was ready for it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In his cabin, Jack sat down at his desk and rubbed his head trying to think. He couldn't believe what he had just told Will. Why had he told him that? He could have just said that he was mad at the boy, but no, he had to tell him everything. He remembered everything as it happened.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"You carry that pistol around for three years and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said smiling at Jack.  
  
"He didn't waste it." Will said. And as Barbossa turned around Will dropped the coin into the chest.  
  
"I feel. cold." Barbossa stammered and with that he died.  
  
Barbossa and his crew were dead and Jack once again took the Black Pearl. He had his freedom, or so he thought. After Jack had fallen off the wall and swam to the Pearl, he remembered what the rest of the curse was. If you were touched by the curse, and weren't killed after it was lifted, you would slowly die. It was an after curse, so to speak. The only way to live would be to drink the liquid that only ran through one cave. It is the cave of the Saldana's treasure.  
  
**Present**  
  
"That's why I hate the boy so much." Jack said to himself, "In all my rage for the boy, I forgot how much I needed that watch. My life literally counts on it."  
  
"Jack." Will said. Jack looked at the door. He saw the silhouette of Will.  
  
"How much of that did ye hear?" He asked Will staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Enough to know that we have to get moving." Will said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK guys! I hope this is getting better! You know what to do!! **Points at review button** hehehe 


	8. Consider Yourself Dead

A/N: Hope you guys like this!! I love the reviews! Keep 'em comin! Here goes!  
  
~~~~~~  
Will and Jack walked out onto the deck.  
  
"Mates, we're goin' after Saldana's treasure. Let's get moving you scurvy dogs!" Jack yelled walking up to the helm, followed by Will.  
  
"How do you plan on finding the treasure if you do not have the map?" Will asked confused.  
  
"I'll be going where I know it is." Jack said simply.  
  
Anna Maria and I walked up to the helm.  
  
"What should I be doin' with the boy?" She asked pointing to me. Jack looked at Will and he took the wheel as Jack walked down to come face to face with me.  
  
"You could cost me my life, boy, so if I die, consider yourself dead too." Jack said turning on his heel back towards the helm. "Anna Maria, you will put the boy work. He will be part of my crew until we reach the treasure."  
  
Jack and Will started talking and Anna Maria took me on deck.  
  
"Alright boy, you are to scrub the deck, when you be finished, ye'll report to me, savvy?" Anna Maria said directing me.  
  
"Fine." I said not quite sure if I should say 'savvy' back.  
  
"Good." Anna Maria said. She turned and walked to the sails to get ready for our departure.  
  
I took out a bucket and dunked it into the water. The water that filled the bucket was lukewarm and felt good when it touched my hands. I pulled it back up on deck and started mopping the ship. Jack must have liked watching me work, because every so often he would stare and smirk at me. I was wondering what was going on with Jack.  
  
'Why could I cause his death? What does his death have to do with me?' My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I looked around and found Anna Maria walking towards me. Night time had already fallen and I had blisters all over my hands.  
  
"Have ye finished?" She asked me. I nodded. "Ye can go then." She said slapping me on the back making me stagger a little, and then she walked down to the galley. I was too tired to eat, so I just walked straight to my room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pierce called Angus into his quarters.  
  
"Ye wanted to see me captain?" Angus asked walking into the room.  
  
"Yes Angus," Pierce said motioning for Angus to sit down, "After Jack remembers why he needed this map so much, he'll start to look for us."  
  
"He's not a threat to us, Captain." Angus said. "We have the best swordsman in the Caribbean on our ship."  
  
"Yes. Sean always prevails." Pierce said quietly. "That's what I'm afraid of." Angus looked at Pierce confusingly and finally turned to go out of the cabin. "Angus," Angus turned back around, "watch out for Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Aye sir." Angus replied and left the room.  
  
"This shall be interestin." Pierce said to himself. He then shut off the light letting sleep take him in.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yet a cliff hanger! Darn! Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be by next weekend if not next week then! Review!! 


	9. The Best Swordsman in the Caribbean

A/N: Reviews Ahoy! Anyways I know that this has taken me a REALLY long time to write up, but I've been really busy and to help things I have writers block! Fun isn't it? Anyways, I hope all you peeps like the next part! By the way, Jack and Will and the Pearl are not in this chapter, except for a small part! ::sigh:: I know it'll be hard without a lot of them, but we shall survive! Ok I'm done talking now!  
  
**The Scavenger**  
  
The crew was working hard. Pierce was at the helm barking orders to his crew loud and hard. He was intently watching a pirate. The pirate was practicing his swordplay with anyone who would help. The problem was that no one on the ship was stupid enough to challenge the pirate, for the pirate was Sean Fallow. Sean was the best swordsman in the Caribbean, the most feared too.  
  
"Sean!" Pierce yelled down. Pierce turned around acknowledging him. "Come up here!" Sean walked up to the helm.  
  
"Captain?" Sean asked.  
  
"When we come up to the Pearl, I'm going to need you to be taken care of everybody. Leave me the boy. Make sure you be watchin out for Sparrow." Pierce cautioned. "He'll be sure to recognize ye." Sean took off the hat. Long blonde hair tumbled down onto her shoulders.  
  
"I better be keeping the hat on then." Sean said smiling.  
  
"That'd be a good idea, lass." Pierce said running his fingers through her hair. Sean whirled around took out her knife and held it to his neck.  
  
"I told ye not to touch me Pierce." Sean said sweetly. "Be sure to remember that." She winked and sheathed her knife.  
  
"Bloody woman pirate." Pierce said under his breath. He kept watching Sean go from pirate to pirate working on her swordplay. She was beautiful for a pirate. She had long blonde hair and warm green-blue eyes. They were the color of the ocean. She looked like she was meant for the sea.  
  
"Come on!" Sean begged. She had Angus cornered now and was begging him to fight her.  
  
"Now.now.come on Sean." Angus stuttered. Suddenly something came to him. "Or should I say Saundra?" Angus smiled an evil grin. Sean grabbed him by the neck and held her sword up to him.  
  
"Don't you ever be callin me that again, savvy?" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Savvy." Angus said smiling. Sean scowled at Angus. She turned and marched to her cabin.  
  
Angus walked up to Pierce who was looking at the pocket watch.  
  
"We should be arriving on the island tomorrow." Pierce said to himself smiling. He shut the watch. "Stay the course." He directed towards Angus.  
  
"Aye sir." Angus said smiling at the thought of getting close to the treasure.  
  
**Black Pearl**  
  
Anamaria was now telling me that I better get back to work and stop daydreaming or something. I was blocking her words out. I was thinking about what the future held for me. Would I live? Or would I suffer the same fate as the man that I killed?  
  
"Jonathan!" Anamaria finally snapped me out of my thoughts. "I swear boy, you better be getting to work!"  
  
I muttered to myself as Anamaria sat and watched me work until my hands were blistered so badly that they were bleeding.  
  
"When do you think we'll be at the island?" Will asked Jack who was at the helm staring out into the sea.  
  
"Tomorrow." Jack said. He turned towards Will. "You'll be in charge of the boy."  
  
"Me?" Will asked confused.  
  
"Aye." Jack said, ignoring the confused tone in Will's voice. Will shrugged and sat down on a chair. "Tomorrow." Jack repeated again softly to himself. 


	10. A Daring Escape

A/N: I hope ya'll liked the kick butt girl pirate Sean! Yeah, she makes the story. Ok anyways, I think this is coming along pretty well, considering I don't know where I'm going with this, but that makes it all the more interesting! By the way, I don't know if pirates say Land ho or Land ahoy.so I'm putting land ahoy. Ok here we go!  
  
It was the middle of the night, before we were to reach the island. I had to think of something. How am I going to escape this? I refuse to just sit around here and wait for me to die! I got out of my bed and reached under the bed. It took me a while before I finally found what I had been looking for. It was my knife. The same knife that killed the one called Gibbs. It was my weapon, it was mine. I knew what I was going to do. I put the knife into my boat and crept back into bed. When we would reach land, I would be ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Land Ahoy!" Someone yelled from the crows nest. Jack and Will walked out onto the deck and Jack took out his telescope to peer out at the island. He didn't see another boat.  
  
"So we made it here before Pierce. That's interesting." Jack said. "Will!" Jack called; Will walked up to the helm. "Get the boy."  
  
Will turned and walked down to the door to Jonathan's room. Will opened the door, "Come on." He said motioning towards me. I got up, put on my boots, which held my concealed knife, and walked outside following Will. Jack, Anamaria, Will, and I along with some other pirates whose names I did not know got into some boats and started rowing to shore.  
  
When we got to the island, Will grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me out of the boat.  
  
"If you start to run," Jack started, motioning with his hands, "You will be shot long before you even reach the water." I glared at him and he smiled an odd smile before leading the way into the woods.  
  
We had been walking for about a good half hour when I thought the time was right. Everyone was in front of me except Will, who was closely following behind me.  
  
"Perfect." I said to myself, a little too loudly I might add.  
  
"What was that?" Will asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said a small smile forming on my face. Then I toke action, I tripped over a non-existent tree root and fell to the ground. I grabbed my ankle and started crying out in pain. Everyone stopped and waited for me to get up, but when I didn't, Will bent down to pull me up. I reached into my boot, and pulled out my knife. I turned quickly before he could think and sliced a deep cut into his arm. He screamed out in pain and I started running. I ran and ran as fast as my legs could take me. After a while, I dropped to my knees.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Will was saying anything that he could think of towards Jonathan. His shirt was dyed a bright crimson red from the newly cut scar now running up his arm. Jack and the rest of the crew were all confused as to how Jonathan got that knife in the first place.  
  
"So much for your plan, Jack." Anamaria said casually to him.  
  
"You've forgot one very important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; and I always have a plan." Jack said gesturing with his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"The Island of Saldana's treasure." Pierce said slowly staring out at the island. "Men, we're goin' ashore!" He yelled. The response was many screams and celebrating. They all hoisted themselves into the rowboats. Pierce, Sean, and Angus in one, and the rest in another.  
  
When they reached the land, they concealed their boats. Pierce pulled out the watch and opened it. It now, instead of holding the coordinates to the island, it held the coordinates to the exact location of the treasure.  
  
"Onward men!" Pierce yelled. He smiled a triumphant grin and started walking into the jungle. 


End file.
